


True Faith

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, Sal lost it, Songfic, This song works strangely well for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: The week of his death, Sal kinda lost it."True Faith" by New Order





	True Faith

Sal sat there.

To everyone else in the small prison cafeteria he looked as if he was just lost in thought. Staring off into space. He was going to die that week so that would make sense.

That's when he stood up, tore the mask off his face, threw it across the room (causing it to break into two pieces upon hitting the wall), then took his eye out of the socket and threw it in the same way.

Everyone was so shocked that they said nothing, and no one moved. Accept, of course, Sal.

He just stood there and sang his heart out in pure anger and sadness.

He'd officially snapped.

" _I feel so extraordinary. Something's got a hold of me. I get this feeling I'm in motion. A certain sense of liberty. I don't care cause I'm not there, and I don't care if I'm here tomorrow. Again and again I've taken too much of the things that cost you too much"_

Eventually, two guards had come up to him amd tried to pull him back to his cell. He stayed as still as possible.

_"I used to think that the day would never come. I'd see delight in the shade of my morning sun. My morning sun is the drug that brings me near to the childhood I lost replaced by fear"_

The guards had to literally drag him.

_"When I was a very small boy very small boys talked to me. Now that we've grown up together they're afraid of what they see. That's the price that we all pay. Our valued destiny comes to nothing. I can't tell you where we're going, I guess there's just no way of knowing"_

They shoved him into his cell and locked the door, walking away.

_"I uses to think that the day would never come. I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun. My morning sun is the drug that brings me near to the childhood I lost replaced by fear. I used to think that the day would never come. That my life would depend on the morning sun."_

A guard told him to shut up, but he didn't.

_"I feel so extraordinary. Somethings got a hold on me. I get this feeling I'm in motion. A sudden sense of liberty. The chances are we've gone too far. You took my time and you took my money. Now I fear you've left me standing in a world that's so demanding."_

The guard came up to his cell.

"I told you to shut the fuck up"

Sal doesn't listen.

_"I used to think that the day would never come. I'd see delight in the shade of the morning sun. My morning sun is the drug that brings me near to the childhood I lost replaced by fear. I used to think that the day would never come. That my life would depend on the moring sun..."_


End file.
